


Always and Forever

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: A short series of oneshots following the married life of TJ and Cyrus.TJ took comfort in that fact that just as Cyrus would be there for him and love him, he would be there for him too, with endless love to give his husband, in sickness and health, always and forever.





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livingthedoelife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingthedoelife/gifts).



> Just a short and sweet fluffy fic! They're 27 by the way. If you like it, comment and add kudos! (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, short and sweet fic. Cyrus is feeling a little under the weather and TJ is there to help him.
> 
> "Cyrus, you're ill."
> 
> "I'm not ill. I swear, I just-" 
> 
> Cyrus coughed loudly, almost retching in the process. 
> 
> TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand and stroked it gently, pressing a light kiss to it.
> 
> "Cyrus, babe, don't lie to me. Let me take care of you."

Cyrus groaned. It was 6:00am on a Monday morning, so why did he feel so awful, as though he had a hang over? His head was thumping and the room wouldn't stop spinning. A violent cough, which had gradually developed over the past week or so, wracked his chest and he was covered in sweat. 

He moved to sit up, but the world became a carousel. He couldn't let this stop him from working. He had 10 pages of an episode of Timeless to write as well as three psychological patients he was due to see this morning. He was getting out of bed if it was the last thing he did. He sat up again, grasping his bedsheets tightly to keep his balance and briefly shutting his eyes to stop this. He had never fared well with anything spinning in the past, to say the least, and a wave of nausea overcame him. 

Determined to get out of bed, he swung his legs forward and was about to make a weak attempt at standing up when a hand stopped him. He really did feel unwell. But he couldn't be, he wasn't allowed to be- 

"Ill." 

"Huh?" 

Cyrus had only caught a word of what TJ had said over his nausea, coughing and concerned thoughts.

"Cyrus, you're ill."

"I'm not ill, I swear, I just-" 

Cyrus coughed loudly, almost retching in the process. 

TJ grabbed Cyrus' hand and stroked it gently, pressing a light kiss to it. 

"Cyrus, babe, don't lie to me. Let me take care of you." 

Cyrus sighed, no longer in denial that he was, in fact, un

"But what about your pupils?" 

TJ chuckled. 

"I teach PE, Cyrus. It's not exactly difficult to ring in and get a supply teacher in for a day or two. I'll probably get paid for sick leave if I say I'm the sick one." 

"TJ, you can't, not for me-" 

"We're married, Cyrus. It's fine." 

"What about my clients? And my writing?" Cyrus insisted stubbornly between coughs. 

"I'll call into the clinic on your behalf. Say we've both come down with a virus." 

"That's lying."

TJ laughed. 

"And? I need to care for you." 

"No it's okay, I'll be-" 

He retched again. TJ clasped Cyrus' hand with a look of concern and winced. 

"Fine." Cyrus finished. 

"Yeah, you definitely look it." TJ quipped sarcastically. 

"They need me!" Cyrus explained, urgently. 

"And you need looking after." TJ responded, propping up their pillows to prop Cyrus up. Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut. 

Their cat, Crystal, entered, miaowing loudly 

"The cat needs feeding. Leave me. I'm okay." 

"I'll call into work, then into the clinic, feed the cat and get you stuff you need. How does that sound?" 

Cyrus sighed heavily, finally admitting to defeat. 

"Okay." 

Smiling slightly, TJ walked out of the room, shaking his head at Cyrus' persistently stubborn nature. That guy would be the death of him.

Cyrus lay in bed, shaking and sweating. He may have been unfortunate enough to fall ill, but at least he was fortunate enough to have TJ by his side. 

They'd celebrated their first wedding anniversary two months prior by adopting a small grey tabby cat with piercing blue eyes and calling it Crystal.

It was their first step towards proving their responsibility to co parent something together, following the plant they'd kept for a year not long before they got engaged. Maybe one day they'd look after more than a cat, but for now she was their pride and joy. 

TJ was there for him, in sickness and health, poverty and wealth, through anything, and Cyrus was eternally grateful for that. Not to mention he looked adorable first thing in the morning, with his messy hair and mesmerizing eyes. Who could resist him? 

Cyrus was broke out of his thoughts by and unexpected and violent bout of coughing. He knew he should have gone to his doctor about it sooner. Great! Just the thing he needed. He tried again to sit up without the assistance of his pillows and two blurry TJs swam into his vision. 

"Whoa, Cyrus, what are you doing?" TJ asked, his voice distant. 

"I-" he went to reply, before stopping himself. "Don't actually know." 

TJ knelt by his side. 

"What do you need? Are you too hot?" 

He placed a hand on Cyrus' forehead. 

"I mean, you're always hot. " TJ added, wiggling his eyebrows shamelessly. "But you definitely have a temperature. Looks like we'll have to book you a doctor's appointment." 

"Don't." Cyrus insisted. "That'll be extortionate and money is already a little tight as it is, you know that." 

TJ considered this briefly. "Fine. But I'm looking after you all day. Deal?" 

"Deal."

That being said, TJ barely left Cyrus' side for most of the day. 

"I'm too hot," Cyrus grumbled. TJ ran to get an icepack. 

"Thanks, Teej." Cyrus murmured in appreciation. He put the pack against his forehead, still shaking.

"How do you feel?" 

"Sick. " 

"Very f-wait you need me to get the sick bowl?" 

TJ darted out of the room and grabbed Cyrus a sick bowl, just in time. 

"It's okay, I'm here." TJ whispered lovingly, stroking Cyrus' hand. This stopped soon, with TJ bringing ginger biscuits and water for Cyrus' nausea but the world kept spinning and his vision was off.

"TJ, why are there two of you?" 

TJ laughed. Cyrus was like a little puppy like this, his hair ruffled and his fair eyes as gorgeous ever, despite being slightly dimmer than usual, which TJ attributed to his illness. 

His husband was so amazing-Cyrus was prepared to get out of bed, in the unwell manner he was in, so he didn't let down his patients or co-writers (who he was going to email) and TJ's pupils, who didn't need him as much as they needed, say, their Maths teacher. 

TJ knew he'd needed both, but without Coleman's help, he would have flunked math completely, instead of coming out with B in the final exam. And now he was back at a school, teaching PE? He was mad. Not as mad as Cyrus for trying to go to the clinic dizzy, coughing and vomiting, but still pretty mad all the same. 

"There aren't." TJ told Cyrus. "Your vision has gone funny." 

Cyrus nodded and TJ sat on their shared desk in the room, emailing Cyrus' co-writers, who wished Cyrus well. TJ told this to Cyrus and Cyrus smiled weakly. Whenever Cyrus coughed, TJ was there, patting his back. TJ got Cyrus some cough medicine.

"Ugh! That tastes disgusting!" 

"Stay still! I need to give you another spoonful of this! Unless you want the cough to continue?" 

Cyrus quickly did as he was told.

Over the next hour or so, TJ propped up Cyrus' pillows and sat cross legged with him to watch reruns of Queer Eye, adding stupid commentary along the way. 

"I don't want to make you unwell." Cyrus insisted, but TJ was stubborn and refused to budge, reminding Cyrus he had kissed him before. He grabbed Cyrus a pack of tissue to help his stuffed nose and gave him some paracetamol for his headache.

"Teej?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you get me Mr Snuggles?" 

TJ struggled to suppress his laughter. 

"Who?" 

"The teddy bear I sleep with when I'm not feeling well." 

"Cyrus, you're-" 

"Twenty seven? I know." 

"I was going to say so incredibly dorky and cute, but sure, let's go with that." 

Cyrus' cheeks were tinged pink, and TJ knew it wasn't just related to Cyrus' fever. 

"Where is it?" 

"He's in the bottom drawers." 

"Bless." 

Cyrus stuck out his tongue again, which only brought on another coughing fit-what felt like the thousandth that day. 

"Aw, he's so fluffy!" 

"I know, right!" 

TJ giggled. He couldn't believe they were talking about a teddy bear. A teddy bear, for goodness' sake! At twenty-seven!

TJ set Mr snuggles between them. 

"There you go. Why do you need him, anyway?" 

"I'm sleepy." Cyrus murmured. He'd been kept up last night by a fit of coughing and his patient plans, and therefore hadn't retreated to bed until one in the morning. TJ wasn't best pleased to say the least, when he discovered this. 

TJ nodded understandingly and tucked Cyrus in. 

"Want me to tell you a story?" TJ asked, only half joking. Cyrus nodded enthusiastically and TJ began his story.

"Once, in the not-so-distant land called Shadyside, lived an ethereal beauty, an angel called Cyrus Goodman." 

" 'M not-" Cyrus started interjecting sleepily, before T.J. pressed a finger to his lips. 

"Shh. No more interrupting the story. Okay?" 

Cyrus relented, unable to resist TJ's pout, which had the same effect has a Cyrus' puppy eyes, although according to TJ he already had puppy eyes anyway.

"Okay." 

"He was at the swings, his favourite place in the whole wide world, singing his quirky little swing song, at the place he went when he was feeling low. That's when an incredibly attractive guy, talented basketball player, and a smooth flirter entered. His name was T.J." 

Cyrus coughed, which sounded coincidentally similar to the name 'Taylor'.

"What did I say about interrupting?" 

Cyrus rolled his eyes, making the world spin again, so he shut them just as quickly. 

"TJ started flirting with Cyrus, who didn't pick up on it at the time, and TJ realised this guy was pretty amazing and wondered if he'd ever see him again. Little did he know, they would be connected in many ways. They struck up a rock solid friendship with its ups and downs: Cyrus learning how to do a somersault from TJ; Costume Day; Cyrus helping TJ with his dyscalculia; TJ pushing him away but Cyrus persisting; TJ teaching Cyrus how to ride a dirtbike; the incident with He Who Must Not Be named when they were dirtbiking; TJ rapping to Cyrus as an apology. But both boys realised something." 

TJ smiled at Cyrus knowingly. 

"They both wanted more, and they got it. It was the best day of TJ's life, except for his wedding. " 

"Mine, too." 

"They went out on dates. The first was the place they met and would later get engaged and married. The second was the cinema, the third at the Spoon, the fourth at a fair, the fifth at a museum. They went to the aquarium after that. Multiple restaurants. Lay outside and stargazed. Even went on a road trip together before university. After university, they moved into a cosy flat together and got engaged soon after. They were always there for each other, loving and bring the best out of each other, no matter what. Legend says they're still happily married to this day, still in their small apartment with the cat the landlord so graciously allowed in." 

"That's got to be the best story ever." 

"I know." 

"Sing me a song." 

"What?" 

"Sing me a song, gently. It'll send me to sleep. I promise." 

"I can't sing." 

"Please?" Cyrus brought out his infamous puppy eyes. 

"Fine." 

TJ sang Cyrus the swing song, and Cyrus felt himself drifting off to sleep, temporarily oblivious to how unwell and awful he felt. 

TJ couldn't believe his luck, as usual. He stood up, bending down to plant a gentle kiss on Cyrus' forehead. 

"I love you, Underdog."

TJ took comfort in that fact that just as Cyrus would be there for him and love him, he would be there for him too, with endless love to give his husband, in sickness and health, always and forever.


End file.
